AZUL Y ROJO
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Un pequeño fic de MariamxTala, se conocen de mayores de casualidad que ocurrira?


Hi! Llevo unos dias pensando en Pokemon Life otro de mis fics y de el quite esta pareja que queria dedicarle un pequeño fic, espero que les guste ;D

**AZUL Y ROJO**

Una hermosa mujer con silueta de sirena, de unos 30 años aproximadamente, se aburria en un bar ruso, recordo algunas de las palabras de su antiguo lider Ozuma

(Unos minutos antes)

Ozuma: Mariam no nos montes ninguna ecenita, por favor. . .

Mariam: A que te refieres?- dijo un poco desafiante

Joshep: Creo que se refiere a que no coquetees con todos los chicos. . .

Mariam: Pero quien demonios creis que soy!

Dunga: Mas bien no sabemos de que eres capaz. . .

Mariam: Je, ya entiendo. . .estais celosos de que todos los hombres me vean, no?

Ozuma: Mariam!

Mariam: Tranquilos. . .solo me fijo en los que valen la pena, no soy una cria, chicos!- se acerco a la barra y varios hombres giraron sus cabezas hacia ella

Mariam llvaba un abrigo que le hacia de vestido y unas botas altas, hacia mucho frio alli, pero habian escuchado algo de una antigua leyenda. . .a ella no le parecia bien dedicarse a estos despues de tantos años, pero los unicos niños de la aldea que habian eran los hijos de Joshep su hermano menor y aun eran muy pequeños para estas cosas. . .

Mariam: Por favor, algo fuerte de beber!- dijo al joven camarero con una sonrisa

Camarero: Algo fuerte?

Mariam: Eso es, veo que de oido estas bien

Varios hombres rieron su gracia

Ozuma: Ya empieza otra vez- dijo desde la mesa en la que se encontraban

Paso una hora y Mariam habia bebido de mas, Dunga intentaba que bajara el tono de voz en la mesa

Joshep: Porque no puedo tener una hermana normal?

Ozuma: Creo que ella nunca lo ha sido. . .

Dunga: Se comporta como un hombre en algunas ocasiones

Mariam: Otr.. .aaa rond. . .a por favor! hip!

Ozuma: Creo que ha sido suficiente. . .vamonos de aqui- la gente llevaba un tiempo observando a la peli azul

Dunga se la echo a la esplada y salieron de alli. . .

Cuando llegaron al hotel la dejaron en su cuarto durmiendo mientras los tres hombres se pusieron a escuchar las noticias, la mujer no les dio mas dolores de cabeza en aquella noche

Mariam se desperto temprano, le dolia un poco la cabeza. . .seguramente por la bebida de ayer, pequeñas imagenes corrian por su cabeza desordenadas, la luz del sol le molestaba. . .

Mariam miro la hora en su telefono movil

Mariam: Las 7 de la mañana. . .porque no levantarme antes?- se dijo con ironia

Se levanto y se ducho, luego salio del hotal, le apetecia recorrer las calles. . .

Habia poca gente todavia, pero algunos debian ser los primeros en entrar a sus trabajos, Mariam vio pasar a mucha gente cuando se sento en un banco que estaba bastante frio por cierto

Una camioneta se paro enfrente de ella, y un chico de pelo gris bajo de ella, llevaba una gorra puesta y al mirarla le silbo, ella ignoro a aquel hombre que debia tener su misma edad, era la clase de mujer que queria elegir a su hombre. . .

Bryan: Pareces una chica dura, eh?

Mariam se giro mas, dandole casi la espalda

Ian: Bryan! Tala nos dijo que debiamos timbrarle para que bajara!

Bryan: Es cierto!- miro por ultima vez a la mujer extranjera- adios monada

Mariam se perdio en sus pensamientos despues de acordarse de ciertas palabras al ver a aquel hombre molesto, se puso a pensar y en su pueblo era la rara, todas las mujeres de alli tenian familia, ya habian tenido uno o dos hijos mientras ella era la aventurara que no queria atarse a nadie. . .suspiro. . .ahora se sentia tan lejos de casa.. .

Al rato bajaron los hombres de antes ahora acompañados por otros dos. . .uno pelirrojo de media estatura y el otro mas alto de pelo rubio

Bryan: Tala, crees que entrara aqui?- dijo señalando la furgoneta

Tala: Eso espero o sino. . .no les quedara otra que cargar con eso. . .

Ian: Estas de broma

La chica estaba curiosa, no sabia porque pero les sonaban las caras de aquellos chicos ahora que habia visto al pelirrojo

Bryan: Aun siguies ahi, muñeca?

Tala: Bryan. . . no nos dejes en ridiculo. . .- dijo cruzandose de brazos

Ian: Porque nunca cambiara. . .

Spencer traia una pequeña lampara en la mano y la metio en el asiento del copiloto

Tala: Comenzar a cargar con todo. . .

Bryan: Yo tenia pensado quedarme aqui. . .hay mejores vistas- dijo haciendo enfasis en esto ultimo

Tala: Vamos, ayuda a los otros sino quieres. . .- dijo con voz amenazante

Esto llamo mas la atencion de Mariam, Tala se subio al coche y puso musica, ignorandola por completo,a hora tambien le molestaba esto. . .porque ni la habia mirado, el hombre pelirrojo encendio un cigarro y bajo la ventanilla para que saliera el humo. . .

Mariam comenzo a toser

Mariam: Podias tener algo mas de cuidado!- dijo levantandose del banco en el que llevaba sentada tiempo

Tala giro su mirada fria hacia ella

Tala: Que ocurre? Me hablas a mi?

Mariam: A quien si no!

Tala: . . .

Mariam: Por tu culpa tendre qe buscar otro lugar donde pasar el tiempo!

Tala: Eso no es asunto mio- dijo mientras cogia algo del asiento de su derecha y al momento se descrubrio que era un periodico

Mairam: Nunca he conocido a alguien asi. . .espera! Bueno si, a uno. . .pero no he tenido demasiado trato con el. . .

Tala la ignoraba por completo, estaba deseando que se fuera, lo estaba desconcentrando de su lectura, veia la parte d ela economia del pais

Mariam: Me escuchas! Eres igual a ese Kai. . .- dijo mientras caminaba alejandose de alli

Tala reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su viejo comapñero de equipo. . .

Tala: Espera!- dijo abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta- de que conoces a Kai? si es que hablas de Kai Hiwatari!

Mariam: Sabia que me sonaban de algo, quiza de la tele o algo. . .yo me llamo Mariam y conocia al grupo de Kai, los Bladebreakers hace tiempo. . .

Tala: Yo soy Tala y Kai fue mi compañero- dijo mientras echaba humo de la boca y dejaba caer la ceniza en la nieve

Mariam: Y que tal le va a Kai? Max creo que esta en EEUU por lo ultimo que sabia de el

Tala: Max, porque conoces lo de Max?

Mariam: Se puede decir que somos amigos o algo asi. . .

Tala: Kai se quedo con la empresa de su abuelo. . .y vive cerca de aqui con su familia. . .

Mariam: Familia? Kai?

Tala se rio

Tala: Tampoco lo crees, no?

Mariam: Se me hace raro. . .

Bryan y Spencer bajaban un pequeño sofa, que parecia pesado porque ambos tenian mas cuerpos que Tala y parecian molestos con el peso, Ian bajaba dos sillas

Tala tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo

Tala: Voy a ayudarles. . .

Mariam no supo porque pero se quedo alli quieta viendo como aquellos hombres parecia que estaban haciendo una mudanza

Bryan: Tala que hacias hablando con ella?- dijo despues de meter el sofa en la parte trasera de la furgoneta

Tala: Conoce a Kai. . .

Bryan parecio todavia mas interesado

Bryan: Sbaes que esta casado y tiene un hijo?-dijo mirando a Mariam

Mariam: Eso me han dicho. . .

Bryan se rio

Bryan: Esta mujer si tiene caracter, plantandole cara a los Blizkreig Boys!

Mariam ahora se dio cuenta de quienes era, los chicos rusos que habian llegado dos veces a la final el campeonato mundial, como habia sido tan tonta. . .

Tala: Dejala en paz, Bryan.. .

Bryan: Ohhh, ya veo. . .han pasado varias cosas en mi ausencia, no? Porque siempre me haces lo mismo Tala!

Tala lo miro fijamente

Spencer: Aun queda la mesa y las otras dos sillas- dijo ayudando a Ian a ponerlas dentro de la furgoneta

Tala: Cuanto mas tarden. . . peor. . .quiero llegar a casa y ver el torneo. ..

Mariam: Torneo?

Bryan: El hijo de Kai jugara en el torneo japones, lo retransmiten aqui en poco mas de una hora. . .

Mariam: Vaya, vaya! Asi que tamebien ha salido un beyluchador. . .

Tala empujo a Bryan para que entrara dentro

Tala: Disculpalo, se pone muy pesado en ocasiones

Mariam: No como tu, por lo que veo. . .- dijo acercandose a Tala que tenia la cajetilla de tabaco en la mano dispuesto a encender otro

Mairam cogio un cigarrillo

Mariam: No deberias fumar tanto, no es bueno para la salud. . .

Tala: Por lo que veo tu haces lo mismo .. .

Mariam: Eres serio, pero tienes tu encanto, sabias? No vas a ofrecerme fuego

Tala: Porque deberia. . .

Mariam: Porque soy una mujer atractiva supongo. . .

Tala la miro incredulo de que fuera tan descarada, le encendio el pitillo y se alejo

Mariam: Te he puesto nervioso, suelo provocar eso en los hombres. . .aunque no todos meinteresan sabes?

Tala: Que estas intentando? Deja de jugar conmigo d euna vez

Mariam: Yo- dijo llevandose la mano al pecho, haciendose la inocente- yo nada porque?

Tala volvio a echarle una mirada antes de girarse para entrar en el coche

Mariam: Oye, no debe dejarse a una mujer con la palabra en la boca. . .

Tala la ignoro

Mariam se acerco a la ventanilla

Mariam: Quien te crees,eh?

Tala: Si no quieres nada de mi, mejor dejamos de hablar. . .

Mariam: De ti?- ella sonrio con malicia

Tala: Eres una desconocida para mi aunque conozcas a Kai. . .

Mariam: Lo mismo digo, aunque un desconocido atractivo

Tala: No tienes frio con esa ropa ahi fuera?- dijo cambiando de conversacion

Mariam: Ahora mismo, no!- dijo dandole una calada al tabaco

Tala: Pasa dentro- dijo haciendole una señal para que subiera a la furgoneta

Mariam: Acaso crees que voy a subirme con alguien que desconozco en su furgoneta

Tala: Creo que si- sonrio

Mariam fue despacio caminando hacia la puerta. . .la abrio y se subio dentro

Mariam: Tienes razon se esta mucho mejor aqui dentro

Tala: Claro que si- dijo encendiendo la radio

Mariam tenia el brazo por fuera de la ventanilla, y acabo dandole la ultima calada antes de tirarlo fuera, Tala hizo lo mismo

Mariam se mordio su labio inferior mientras observaba al hombre que tenia alado, este no le desviaba la mirada. . .

Tala se acerco a ella y la bloqueo contra el asiento donde estaba sentada,mariam sonrio mientras se acercaba todavia mas a el, Tala la beso con fuerza. . .mientras aflojaba mas sus manos de los brazos de esta que comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de sirena de la chica. . .ella lo paro un momento

Mariam: No crees que vamos demasiado rapido? Nos acabamos de conocer. . .- sonrio con picardia

Tala: No lo creo. . .

Tala escucho a sus amigos salir del edificio con lo que les quedaba alli

Se incorporo y salio fuera, haciendo un gesto para que no se fuera

Bryan: Tal podrias ayudar auqnue fuera un poco. ..

Tala:. . .vamos. . .estais perdiendo reflejos

Spencer: Gracias Tala, por dejarme quedar en tu casa hasta que encuentre otro piso. . .

Tala: La verdad no ha surgido en el mejor momento. . .

Los demas no comprendieron. . .

Ian: Ya se fue la chica de pelo azul?

Bryan: La espantastes Tala?

Acabaron de meter la mesa y las otras dos sillas, entraban practicamnete justas, Tala todavia no habia contestado

Bryan: Invitaras a algo, no Spencer? Ahora que no tienes que pagar la casa. . .

Spencer: Bueno, me parece bien. . .

Ian: Conozco un buen sitio cerca de aqui. . .

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta que Bryan se giro

Bryan: Tala que haces?

Tala: Vayan sin mi

Todos: Que?

Spencer: No vienes

Tala se acerco a la furgoneta

Tala: Tengo otros planes. . .- sonrio mientras se metia dentro- nos vemos luego

Mariam saco la cabeza por la ventanilla

Bryan: No puede ser. . .

Mariam: Adios chicos. . .

Bryan no sabia que decir, su amigo Tala no hablaba tanto como el pero al final ya le habia quitado alguna que otra chica. . .

Arranco la furgoneta y se perdio de vista, mientras tanto Ozuma, Joshep y Dunga corrian por alli

Ozuma: Donde se habra metido esta mujer?

Bryan: No estaras buscando a una mujer que esta muy buena de pelo azul?

Joshep: Esa es mi hermana, que ha pasado?

Spencer: Se acaba de ir con un amigo nuestro

Dunga: Ozuma, no podemos con ella. . .

Ian: Tala las mata callando. . .

Spencer: Vayamos a tomar algo? Se vienen- dijo mirando a los recien llegados

Dunga: Creo que lo necesitaremos

Ian: Luego les llevaremos a casa de Tala. . .

**(Un poco lejos de alli, la casa de Tala)**

Mariam: No me importaria quedarme un tiempo por aqui. . .- decia mirando el salon despues de que el abriera la puerta

Tala tiro las llaves encima de una mesa y se volvio a acercar a ella, se besaron con mas pasion que antes, y ella dio un pequeño salto para que el la cogiera, y caminando torpemente cayeron sobre uno de los sofas. . .

Mariam: Me gusta como besas. . .

Tala: Je, soy un lobo. . .

Mariam: Me gustan los lobos. . .

Tala: Quieres seguir charlando?

Mariam: No, lobo!- volvio a sonreir con picardia mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior

Volvieron a lo suyo mientras en una taberna seis hombres se preguntaban quien era el cazador y quien el cazado, Tala o Mariam?


End file.
